


Masu-vohrayek

by radicallyanxious



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amanda Grayson Lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Prince Spock, Slave James T. Kirk, Slave Trade, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyanxious/pseuds/radicallyanxious
Summary: Jim left Earth in search of his brother Sam as soon as he turned 18 and had saved enough money for a shuttle. He planned to catch up, after explaining to his brother what the hell he was thinking traveling through space on his own.What he hadn't planned on was the ship being over taken by pirates and turned into a sex slave on Vulcan. Or, after months of trying to escape, being sold to the royal family.Even though this change of events threw a wrench in his plans, he still fully intended to get to Sam.But he never bet on Spock being some what decent. Definitely not on becoming the prince's friend. He refused to acknowledge any of the other feelings he had even if Spock was willing to admit to his own.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

This was definitely bigger than some of the residences Jim had been in. It was the palace after all, but all the same, it shocked him. His eyes scanned the ceiling then the doorways. To the guards it would just look like he was admiring the architecture. But really he was looking for places he could hide in close to the entrance, examining how many guards stood at the door, if there were any cameras he should worry about. He hadn't decided if that was better or worse than being in a place that he could be found easily. Maybe he would even be able to make it out. 

God, how he so wanted to get out. 

The guards hadn't even bothered to put him under any restraints. They were  _ surrounding  _ him though. Jim guessed that was a good way to keep him from running before they got to wherever it was that he was being led to. He had never been led anywhere by guards like this before. At least not to a new client.

Most of the time he was threatened and then locked up until he was sold away. Which was inevitable. He was always sold away. No one ever kept him very long. 

It was always his fault though. He wasn't blaming himself for it. Every bit was intentional, as painful as it was sometimes. He wondered how long it would take for him to get the King of Vulcan to sell him off. Glad he was that that little tidbit of information was given to him. Jim wasn't sure if the guards were supposed to bring him through the front doors, but here he was, waltzing through them in his tight pants, sweating in the horrid sun, and right into the personal quarters of his royal majesty.

The king was sitting at a table, drinking tea with a woman. The king waved his hand in a dismissive manner and the guards moved away from Jim and left. Both the Vulcan and the woman set their tea cups down, the woman looking quite displeased, whether it was with him or her husband, Jim wasn't sure. 

"Kirk," the Vulcan greets. Jim ducks his head, looking at his feet for several seconds before looking back at the king. He didn't meet the monarch's eyes. He was defiant, not stupid. 

The woman, who could be none other than Queen Amanda, cleared her throat and Jim's attention was drawn to her. His blue eyes darted to hers before he dropped his gaze again. It was unfathomable that she could willingly marry someone like him. Someone that allowed people to be bought and sold like cattle right under her nose. He’d heard stories and rumors about her in every household he was kept in. Most of the planet wasn’t too keen on having a human queen. With what little they did feel, they just about hated her. And their son.

The king stood from the chair and Jim lowered his head further. "Were you told why you were summoned here?"

Of course not, but he damn well knew. He kept his face and voice neutral as he answered, "No, Your Majesty. But I am under the impression I am here for you to use me as you wish." He didn't bring his eyes up to meet the queen's again, even though he really wanted to see the expression on her face. Even though she had lived on Vulcan for twenty years, she was still human. And Jim wanted to know if the king had taught her to be as unfeeling as the rest of his race.

However, he was shocked to hear the king say, "No, you are not here for me. I understand the reason you would believe that. My name may be on the papers selling you to this family, but you are not mine."

Jim had been through this before. A buyer having plans to give him away to someone else. It was rare that they actually went through with it. His Majesty might be the only one that would actually stick to his plans after seeing the blonde. Jim's eyes flickered back over to the queen still sitting at the table. Her lips tugged up a little at the corners but a full smile never appeared.

Sarek glanced at her and then looked back at Jim. If Jim didn't know any better, he would have said amusement flashed in the king's eyes. "Oh no. You are here for our son. Crown Prince Spock," Queen Amanda finally said.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update at least once a week. Hope you all enjoy!

King Sarek did not elaborate further. With a snap of his fingers, the guards returned to lead him out of the room. Jim was in a state of shock.

Prince Spock? Didn't he have his own choice in pleasure slaves? Wouldn't he have wanted to pick Jim out instead of having his father buy him? Or maybe the prince had picked him from the last auction he was from. Maybe the prince was expecting him. 

Jim shook his head to clear his thoughts. It didn't matter who picked him. He would be out of here in a few weeks, hopefully less than that. The prince wouldn't want a disobedient slave in his quarters. His other clients had tried to break him, but why would Spock do that when he could have a noble as his pleasure slave if he wanted. Hell, he could have some of the kings or queens from other planets if he asked. Jim would be out of here soon. Probably faster than he ever had been. 

The blonde smirked to himself. He did like setting new records. 

The suite the guards opened the doors to was exceptionally clean, like no one had lived there. Ever. Jim was sure they were in the wrong room until the royal walked through one of the doorways that led into the lounge space. The guards bowed and, after a second of hesitation, Jim followed suit. 

His head remained lifted so he could look at his new client, no, owner. Sarek had made a point to mention the property papers earlier. Spock was Jim's _owner_. They would not tolerate Jim calling him a client, not even in his own thoughts. His eyes followed the prince from the doorway to the desk on the other side of the room from him. It was like he was completely ignoring them.

The Vulcan’s shoulders were broad, stretching the fabric of the sweater he was wearing. The loose pants he wore hung nicely from his hips. Had Jim met him back on Earth, he may have enjoyed having sex with him. Hell, he may have even asked for it.

But this was not Earth and they did not meet in a bar. This was Vulcan. And Jim had no choice in the matter.

The prince must have felt Jim's eyes on him because after a moment he put the book he had been examining down and turned towards them. His brown eyes raked over the guards that kneeled around the human before he let his dark eyes meet blue. 

He cleared his throat and the guards stood, the one to the left of Jim speaking. "Your father has sent this pleasure slave to you." 

Jim watched Spock's arched eyebrows raise at the words. "But I have not requested one," Spock argued. The guards bowed their heads in apology. 

"Your father, His Majesty, has demanded we leave this slave here, per your request or not."

Jim watched Spock's face twitch minutely before he gave a stiff nod. "Very well." 

The guards bowed their heads once more before leaving. Spock turned back to the desk and scanned the books he had sitting there. Jim remained on his knees in the entry, his head still held high. The Vulcan didn't turn to acknowledge him again. After several minutes of this silence, Jim cleared his throat to gain his attention, to be told to do something other than kneel on the floor like a lap dog. He couldn't move without knowing what Spock would do in return. It could vary between a strong scolding to a flogging or even to starve him for a few days. Turns out Vulcans can be just as nuts as humans when they wanted to be. The prince didn't acknowledge him even then.

The blonde started daydreaming after awhile, thinking about what he would do if- no, _when-_ he made it off this planet and finally made it to his brother. Sam would probably kill him when he saw him for the first time. He was going to see Sam again. Even if it took him the rest of his life to make it to him. 

A throat clearing pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the awfully hot present. The Vulcan's eyebrows were raised again, like he had been trying to speak to Jim for a moment before he'd managed to get the human's attention. "What is your name?" Spock asked when he knew he had Jim's attention.

"James," Jim answered clearly. He hadn't given anyone permission to use his nickname, always giving his full instead. He wanted that to remain unscathed. He could live with never hearing his full name again. But the name everyone in his family had called him since he was a kid was off limits.

"James, then. Get off the floor like that. There is plenty of furniture in this room or any of my other rooms can you sit on." 

Jim looked, a little dumbfounded. No one had ever just blatantly dismissed him like this. He stood and sat down in one of the chairs closest to him, spreading out. After hooking one leg over one of the chair's arms, he leans his head back against the wall. Even without a shirt, the room is still too hot. The whole damn planet is too hot.

Spock ignored Jim for several more hours, only acknowledging his existence again when the food arrived. The Vulcan prince opened the door and a young man in a plain set of black pants and shirt stepped into the room holding a full tray of platters. Jim sat up to look at Spock and watched as the man sat the tray down on the desk at the far end of the room.

"James, I am sure you are hungry. I requested enough food be brought up for both of us. You will remain there while you eat."

_You're lucky I'm comfortable in this chair_ , Jim thought as the young man brought him one of the platters. 

The prince sat back down at his desk to start eating.

The room lapsed back into silence. Jim didn't want to speak anyway. The last time he had been somewhere that fed him a complete meal was a while ago. The blond was going to take full advantage of the peace. 


	3. Chapter Three

Jim thought he could live with the silence in the room, the only time Spock had spoken to him in the last six days was to permit him to eat and tell him where he could sleep. Or where he couldn't sleep, which the only place he stated off limits was his bed. That was covered the first night. As if Jim would really climb willingly in. But he had learned quickly that he needed something to distract him. In the other households, he had to think about ways of pissing his master off. Staying idle was making him restless. The other five, the silence was only interrupted by pages being turned.

He'd alternated between ordering food brought up and sleeping until Spock had finally told him he was allowed to touch the books and leave the room. The prince wasn't stupid though. When Jim left the room, guards were to be with him at all times. The blonde was starting to think that that was an order given not by the prince, but by the king. Spock didn't seem like he cared if Jim ran away or not. 

Jim tapped his bare foot against the hardwood, his head leaned on the chair. He was past the point of boredom, fidgeting just to give his mind and body something to do. "Why haven't you just demanded he let me go if you don't want me here?" Jim dared to ask. 

The Vulcan didn't respond, just continued whatever he was doing. Jim yawns and stretches out further on the couch, throwing his legs over the back. "Your Highness," Jim says quietly, giving him a moment to answer. The room remained quiet. 

_ Please for the love of God, let him say something _ . He couldn't live like this. Just something to start a conversation.

"Spock," he said loudly.

That gave the prince pause. Jim watched as his back tense and his shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath. "What is it that you want?" the Vulcan finally said.

"Is there anything I could possibly do to keep my mind from melting in my skull? I think I'm going to die of boredom."

"You will not die of boredom and I have supplied you with more than enough reading material to keep your mind occupied. You have also been permitted to leave this room and find other activities throughout the rest of the palace. There is not much else I can offer you."

"Some good conversation and human interaction would be nice."

"I am not human, James, therefore you must find 'human interaction' elsewhere."

Jim stood from the chair and walked towards the prince, which he hadn't dared do just yet. Spock had never told him to stay away but the body language and lack of communication had been enough to tell Jim what he needed to know. But at this point, Jim didn't really care. Getting a rise out of the Vulcan prince was the goal here, and so far the plan seemed to be working. 

The blonde reached out a hand to touch Spock's shoulder when he had made it closer. Spock turns and grabs Jim's wrist. "Touching me without permission would be ill advised, James." 

"Then can you please do something other than ignore the fact that I'm here? Trust me, I am all for you not invading my personal space whenever you want, but humans are sociable creatures and I, as you already know, am human so please. I need interaction." Jim pulls his wrist out of Spock's hand. The prince sighed and nodded. "Would chess be agreeable?"

Jim smiled just a little. "Yes. Chess would be very agreeable." 

Spock led Jim over to a small table where a chess board sat. He took a chair on the white side of the board and waited for Jim to be seated before making the first move. 

* * *

They played for hours, match after match. Jim won nearly as many as Spock but the Vulcan had more focus. He was calculated and even when Jim played something that confused him, he usually had something to counter. Usually. Jim had gotten good at waiting until the right moment to throw a curveball in. That's what won him the games. 

As the second sun started to set, a servant knocked on the door with their dinner. Jim smiled a little at her from his place at the table but she ignored him, only pausing to place the tray in the same place they always did before leaving. The prince pushed away from the chess table and grabbed a plate from the tray before returning to the desk he practically lived at. 

Jim sighed and threw himself down in his usual chair. He thought he had made a breakthrough. A tiny one. He thought about befriending some of the lematya, the dangerous animal he'd heard countless Vulcans talk about. That's how desperate he was at this point. The food tasted bland, like most everything he'd eaten so far. The only exception so far had been a sash-savas fruit that had made his lips pucker and his face screw up it was so sour.

"So all those games were for nothing?" Jim asked after several minutes of silence. 

"To what are you referring?" Spock responded.

"All of the chess we just played. Did I sit there through all of that for no reason?"

"I thought that would be sufficient enough stimulation for the evening."

Jim put his fork down and looked at Spock, who hadn't even looked up from his soup to glance at the blonde. "I thought you would at least be open to conversation after all that."

"You thought wrong, James."

"Clearly."

He had to get out of here before he went crazy.

Jim ate the rest of his food in silence. The couch was just as uncomfortable as ever but sleeping was better than being ignored. 

* * *

They played chess daily from that point forward, beginning early in the afternoon and ending once dinner arrived. Spock had gotten better about asking him meaningless questions intermittently. It seems he took the ‘sociable creatures’ comment to heart. However, it hadn’t gotten comfortable yet. 

Routine was one thing Jim didn't think he would ever get on this planet, at least not one that he didn't dread thinking about. Waking up to play chess, do what he wanted- within _ reason _ \- and sleep on his own was one he could get used to. Until he got away. He'd let his guard down over the few days the routine kept up.

It hadn't lasted very long. Just as he was starting to feel a bit of respect for the prince- at least as much as you could for someone who was helping hold you captive- the Vulcan went and blew it away.

"What?" the blonde had asked. 

Spock looked up at him and sighed. "I said, this is far more agreeable than I thought it was going to be."

"What? Your father bought you a pleasure slave?" Jim shrugged. To Spock, it looked nonchalant. But Jim was already bristling on the inside. "I don't think I've heard anyone protest to having a sex slave bought for them." But, of course, this was a first in a long list of them Jim had been compiling on the prince.

"I didn't ask to have you bought, if you haven't realized. My father made a logical decision."

"It's logical to buy an entire person for your son? Huh, my parents really messed up with me then. I don't think the topic of buying me a human being ever came up over dinner, maybe a dog or a cat, but not a person." He excluded all the other ways his parental figures got knocked out of the running for parent of the year.

"On Vulcan, buying pleasure slaves is just as common as buying companion animals, such as a dog or a cat."

"Trust me, Your Highness, I'm aware of how common it is," Jim's tone had turned cold. He no longer wanted to have the conversation or sit across from Spock. The audacity of this pompous brat, comparing selling people to animals. He was just as sick as the rest of the planet. 

“If you don’t want me here, why not free me?”

“My name is not on your ownership papers. My father would merely sell you back to whomever he bought you from. I have already told you that.” The prince finally moved a piece on the chessboard, placing Jim in check again. “You have more freedom here, even if it is not the freedom you want.”

“You could help me,” Jim offered. “Then you won’t have to deal with me or worry about having me sold back.”

The Vulcan had stilled across from him. “You’re property of the palace, of my father. That’s treason.”

“No one would have to know.”

“I no longer want to engage in this conversation, James, or anymore like it.” Prince Spock pushed his chair back from the table, settled his hands on the arms like he was going to stand. 

“You may be able to dismiss it like it’s nothing, but this is my  _ life,  _ Spock. I’m not a  _ companion animal _ . I’m a human being, goddammit.” Sighing, Jim shook his head. “Why am I even trying to reason with you? You’re just like everyone else on this planet. I mean nothing to any of you.” 

The tension in Spock’s shoulders released and reappeared in the same breath. “You’re the closest thing I have ever had to a friend.” It sounded a little like Spock was trying to comfort him. The prince had probably never had a real friend, and if Jim was feeling a little bit nicer, he would have taken the time to explain to Spock how very different their dynamic was from a friendship.

“You have a damn funny way of showing it. A bit of advice, Your Highness, friends don’t keep their friends locked up in gilded cages.”

The blond thought about knocking the chess table over, if only to distract himself from lunging at the prince. There was one thing that set the royal apart from the others. None of them had made Jim want to strangle them like Spock did.

“Don’t call me your friend. You don’t know a damn thing about caring for people.” Jim pushed himself up and away from the chess table, settling for the few pieces that fell over with the force of it. "I think I'm going to take a bath." The blond started towards the bathroom, just to get away from for a while. The bathroom offered the only space Spock wouldn't enter if Jim was in there and he really needed somewhere else to be. He might have actually lashed out at the Vulcan if he sat in front of him any longer. 

"We haven't concluded our game yet," Spock continued to protest.

"You win." Jim said over his shoulder as he shut the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter Four

A few days later, Spock brought Jim new clothes. They had been left on the table in front of his chair with a note from the Vulcan. Two words in Standard.  _ I apologize. _ Jim had crumpled up the note and threw it in the bin. He’d gone back to thoroughly ignoring the prince. He hated that it was only option, making him feel like a scolded child. But he wasn’t going to turn down a change of clothing.

So far, the only thing Jim had to wear were tight pants like the ones he had been brought here in. The thin shirt and pants were just as comfortable as they looked. Both fabrics were so light, Jim thought they would fall apart if tugged on too sharply. So far, the shirt had held up, even with all his stretching and snagging it on things around the room. 

He still didn’t feel comfortable with being in the same room as the prince, but he no longer wanted to make Spock suffer with his presence. “I’m going for a walk,” the blond said over his shoulder as he opened the door. Jim was met with the backs of the guards on the other side, per usual. To Jim’s dismay they didn’t flinch or turn at hearing his voice. They never had, not even the first time he opened the door. Knowing he didn’t pose a threat and being presented with evidence of it were two very different things in his mind.

Since he had been allowed his little outings, four guards always stood at the door. Jim hated waiting for his escorts to show up the first two times and, if he hadn’t feared certain death, he would have just ventured out on his own. After the  _ discussion  _ he and the prince had the other night, it was doubtful he would ever have the luxury of walking without Vulcans over his shoulder. Jim wasn’t known for being quiet when he was angry. 

Jim stepped out in the hall, feeling a bit happy with how much clothing he was wearing. The two guards standing directly in front of the door moved out of his way and fell into step behind him. It made him feel even more like a caged animal. 

The open arches in the walls and high ceilings did nothing to satiate the feeling. Nothing on this goddamn planet would. It was a massive cage, full of keepers that wanted to watch the oddity dance. As the days passed he had refused to let himself dwell on just how impossible it would be for him to get out, always planning for something in the future no matter how far off it was. Hours, days, months, even years from that point, Jim would make himself plan something. But walking around, just seeing how many guards were posted at every entrance, how many servants walked around-- always staring at him-- made it very hard for him to plan. 

Jim’s chest restricted at just how much he was going to have to do. All the mapping out and being  _ good _ until he could convince every single one of these Vulcans he had given up on the idea of escape.

The guards at the entrance to the garden looked at him warily as he stepped inside. His own didn’t join them, which set him even further on edge. Usually they would let him walk around without breathing down his neck. It really would be impossible for him to get out of the walled garden without one of them noticing and grabbing him before he scaled the wall. 

As he scanned the large space, Jim noticed an access of the spear holding fuckers. His hands curled into fists at his sides, hating how he didn’t understand the situation. Until his eyes landed on the king and queen in the far corner. 

The queen was kneeling, dressed in a pair of pants and a loose blouse, her hands covered in gloves. There weren't a lot of flowers capable of living on Vulcan, but all of them seemed to be planted here. Jim moved a little bit closer, watching Queen Amanda move soil and rocks from around the bottom of the plant. Sarek’s face was as blank as ever, but he watched what his wife did intently. 

Something in the blond snapped as he looked at the king and, before he had thought of what he was going to say or even what he was going to  _ do  _ when he made it there, Jim was marching over the couple. He kept his mouth shut until he was in the king’s personal space. Every guard stood straighter, holding their spears in both hands now. Sarek raised his hand to steady them. Jim hated the amused look in his eye. 

“ _ Rom aru _ , James.” Something about how the king said his name made Jim’s blood boil. 

“Let me go, you bastard.” Jim was relieved that his voice was even. He was sure the words would have left him in a yell.

Queen Amanda rose, finished tending her plant. 

The king merely tilted his head. “Is my son not pleased with you?” He knew damn well that wasn’t what this was about. 

“What pleases your brat doesn’t matter to me. I want to go home. I have family too. Wouldn’t you be upset if  _ His Highness  _ was sold into slavery?” Maybe that wasn’t the best threat to use right now.

_ This is why you plan things, Kirk. _

Amanda put her hand over her mouth behind the king, whose eyes darkened quickly. “I would not advise making such statements,  _ kafeh. _ ” 

Jim refused to let himself flinch at the word. That’s all it was, a simple word. It didn’t define who he was. He was a person that mattered, more than what this stupid planet made him.

“Just let me leave. Tell everyone I ran away, buy the prince someone else. There’s probably thousands of your subjects that would be happy to be in my place.” Bargaining was probably going to get him nowhere, but he had to try. He’d tried everything else. If the king had any kind of sympathy, he would just let him go. 

“You should be pleased to be here. I would sooner sell you to a Klingon that let you leave this planet, James Kirk.” He waved, saying something in Vulcan that he didn’t understand. Jim thought he was being dismissed and lunged. Just as a guard wrapped their hand around his upper arm and started pulling him away from the royal couple, from the garden. 

“ _ Klee-fah,” _ Sarek called, his voice raised just enough to reach Jim and register when he was too far to do anything about it.  _ You are denied.  _ Denied the right to be his own person, be free, live a life that is completely his.  _ Denied.  _ All of that was brushed off so quickly. 

It took ten minutes for Jim to realize that the guard wasn’t taking him back to Spock’s room. They were going in the complete opposite direction. Jim started struggling, pulling against the guards hand and screaming at any of the servants that passed to help him. They all ignored him. 

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Jim shouted. His question went unanswered, the guard kept looking forward, his face remaining neutral. The Vulcan opened a wooden door. It was simple and, for some reason, that was completely terrifying to Jim. “Let me go,” the blond said softly, yanking weakly as they started descending a set of stairs. 

Minutes passed. He started screaming, calling for the only person he thought would help him at this point. “ _ Spock!”  _ He screamed for him over and over, until they turned a corner.

It was useless. The prince couldn’t hear him anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated all of the Vulcan from the VLD, so if any of it is wrong, I'm really sorry.   
> This one took a lot longer than I expected. School just went back for me and I was slammed with assignments, but hopefully everything should be back on track from here. Thank you all so much for reading and the kudos. I appreciate every single one of them.
> 
> Rom aru- good afternoon  
> kafeh- slave  
> klee-fah- You are denied


End file.
